kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KirbyRainboom
Welcome! Hi there! Welcome to the Kirby Wikia. It's great to have you here! I don't know if your new to editing or not, but if you are we do have help sections located here, as well as a Sandbox that you can edit with no serious problems. If you plan on staying for awhile, why not add some stuff to your user page? Funny, about a month back I was saying we're a small community but it looks like we're gaining some of our stride back! Our two active admins are NerdyboutKirby and Vaati the Wind Demon. They may not edit much, but they are indeed on, just surveying the site. If you need help, message me, as I can usually help you out if you have any problems! Well, have fun and see you around! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey There! Thanks for welcoming me! And, yeah, I'm kinda new to editing. However, it seems simple enough: I've mainly just done minor edits like grammar and misplacement. It's very cozy here, and I like how straight everything seems, so I do plan on staying here for awhile. c: KirbyRainboom (talk) 23:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, thats actually a pretty neat sig you got there! I've never seen an animated one before. : Like I said before, if you have any questions I'm here for you. If you ever want to know how to code (through source mode) or something more complex, however, I would recommend asking NerdyboutKirby. He's a pro on that stuff. : Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 23:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: That Picture Oh I found it on the Japanese website of amazon. Here is the link. image:Kirby on warp star.gif ~~Kirby 9000~~ : Thanks, 9000! : KirbyRainboom (talk) 03:32, November 29, 2013 (UTC) O Hai There For awhile I was worried 'cause I thought I was the only brony around here - seems that's not so. There are at least two of us active here! --Giokutalkuser 02:19, January 4, 2014 (UTC) : Yep, you're not alone! : KirbyRainboom Sleep the day away! 02:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::If you want my opinion on the subject matter, I'm fairly neutral. Like whatever it is you're drawn to! After all, I adore a smiling pink sphere. =] NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 03:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Huh, I actually didn't expect you to comment here. Thanks for your input! ::::KirbyRainboom Sleep the day away! 04:19, January 4, 2014 (UTC) To anyone who was wondering... I kinda want to apologize for leaving for a bit before telling anyone beforehand. It feels like it's been months since I've been here! I only avoided this place because of spoilers for ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ''(This being a wiki and all, I knew there would be some.) Hopefully, the U.S realease will come out soon, because I really do like it here. It can't be much longer, though! KirbyRainboom Sleep the day away! 05:26, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Yep probably you're right, I'm new and no nothing at all